wiki_mes_clans_lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Oeil de Givre/@comment-44635421-20191209232954/@comment-25639970-20191210014431
Bro Ça va me faire plaisir de te donner un cours de LGDC 101 lmao Also please don't say you're a cat Ok ok un clan, c'est un peu comme un pays? C'est un groupe de chats qui habitent un même territoire et qui ont des caractéristiques qui les distinguent (le territoire, leur alimentation, leurs techniques de combat et de chasse, généralement le caractère aussi, etc.). Tu es dans le même clan que tes parents et toute ta famille et les relations entre des membres de différents clans sont interdites. Chaque clan a un chef, un lieutenant, un guérisseur et les guerriers ( et les apprentis, les chatons et les reines (les chats qui attendent une portée ou qui en ont eu une mais que les chatons sont pas encore apprentis)). Il y a quatre clans officiels dans LGDC: le clan de l'Ombre, le clan de la Rivière, le clan du Tonnerre et le clan du Vent. Ils sont tous rivaux, mais comme pas vraiment. Ils vont pas se déclarer la guerre pour rien, mais ils font des patrouilles pour s'assurer que les autres clans respectent les frontières, se réunissent une fois par mois pour discuter de comment les choses vont dans leur clan, et en cas de problème avec un autre clan paf combat. Donc comme des pays lmao Le code du guerrier c'est les lois que les guerriers (et tous les chats qui ne sont pas guérisseurs) doivent respecter. (il y a un autre code pour les guérisseurs parce que leur situation est pas le même. Par exemple, eux ils ont pas le droit d'avoir de compagnon. So crushes, sure, but be prepared to stay single and never bang anyone) La forêt sombre, c'est un peu comme l'enfer. Si tu respectes pas le code du guerrier pendant ton vivant, tu vas là quand tu meurs. C'est l'endroit où toutes les très mauvaises personnes vont. Si tu étais pas très très méchant, félicitations, tu vas dans le Clan des Étoiles (le paradis?). Et les gens de l'enfer comme du paradis peuvent te visiter en rêve. Le paradis le fait normalement juste avec les chefs et les guérisseurs pour annoncer des prophéties ou les prévenir de quelque chose ou les guider ou quelque chose d'important alors que l'enfer va aller voir des gens qui ont un potentiel d'être méchant (qui sont ambitieux, veulent se venger, veulent s'améliorer, veulent prouver qu'ils sont pas de la merde parce que self-esteem is not doing great ou qui sont simplement méchants lmao) pour essayer de les enrôler. Ils leur montrent des techniques de combat plus avancées et de plus en plus sadiques. Parfois les gens deviennent de mauvaises personnes (parce que ça change un peu tes valeurs lmao) mais parfois ils font juste s'entraîner au combat pendant la nuit (dans leurs rêves mais ils gardent quand même les blessures en dehors de leurs rêves) C'est probablement pas clair mais ça fait à peu près le tour des bases de ce que tu as demandé lmao